Life is what you make it
by bluejerry
Summary: Rubys Leben nimmt einen dramatischen Wendepunkt als ihre Familie bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kommt. Ihr einziger, noch lebender Verwandter ist ihr Pate Brian Simmons. Ruby muss zu dem Indianer nach La Push ziehen und dort einen Neuanfang wagen.
1. Chapter 1

Life is what you make it

Rubys Leben nimmt einen dramatischen Wendepunkt als ihre Familie bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kommt. Ihr einziger, noch lebender Verwandter ist ihr Pate Brian Simmons. Ruby muss zu dem Indianer nach La Push ziehen und dort einen Neuanfang wagen.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts außer der Handlung und meiner eigenen Charaktere. Der Rest gehört Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Kapitel 1:

Schock.  
Er lähmte sämtliche Gedanken und Gefühle, ließ jedwede Regung erlöschen. Da war nichts mehr. Keine Trauer, kein Schmerz, keine Angst. Nur noch Taubheit.

Der Polizist klopfte Ruby besänftigend auf die Schulter und versuchte ihr gut zuzureden, doch sie hörte gar nicht hin. Mit müden Augen, unter denen tiefe, violette Schatten lagen, betrachtete sie stumm das Familienfoto auf der Kommode. Ihre Mutter und ihr Vater, Hand in Hand mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und daneben Ruby und ihr Zwilling Emmy, in die Kamera lachend, sich gegenseitig neckend. Im Hintergrund eine sonnige Blumenwiese und der herumtollende Yuma.  
Immer wieder tauchten ihre Gesichter vor Rubys Augen auf. Ihre Mutter, honigblondes Haar und Lachfältchen um die Augen, ihren Vater, Schokofarbener, liebevoller Blick. Zuletzt sah sie Emmy. Ihre kleine, sieben Minuten jüngere Schwester mit dem gleichen blonden Haar wie ihre Mutter und dem schönsten und lieblichsten Gesicht der ganzen Welt, wie Ruby fand.  
Mit dessen Verlust stürzte gleichsam ihre Welt zusammen.  
Ruby hatte Hausarrest gehabt. Sie hatte sich die vorige Nacht heimlich aus dem Haus geschlichen, um in einen Club zu gehen, in dem die Band eines Freundes diesen Abend spielte. Der Abend war gut verlaufen. Die Musik hatte Ruby zwar nicht gefallen, aber es war trotzdem entspannend gewesen. Als sie zurück nach Hause kam und die Tür gerade leise zuschnappen ließ, war sie von den strengen Mienen ihrer Eltern empfangen worden. Die beiden hatten ihr für den Rest des Monats Hausarrest aufgebrummt und von dem morgigen Familienausflug ins Theater ausgeschlossen. Diese Tat hatte sich nun als Rettung von Rubys Leben erwiesen.  
Sie hatte schon geschlafen als die Polizei an der Tür klingelte. Verschlafen war sie an die Haustür getreten, um wenig später erfahren zu müssen, dass sowohl ihre Eltern als auch ihr Zwillingsschwester bei einem tragischen Autounfall ums Leben gekommen waren.  
Familie Feathers existierte nun nicht mehr. Marie und Max Feathers und Emmy Feathers waren Geschichte. Jetzt gab es nur noch Ruby Lillian Feathers und ihren Husky Yuma, den sie einst von ihrem Paten geschenkt bekommen hatte. Auch von ihm stand ein Foto auf der Kommode. Er war ab heute ihr einziger noch lebender Verwandter, ein alter Freund ihrer Eltern, ein Indianer aus einem Reservat in Washington namens La Push.  
Ruby wollte nicht weg aus Tennesee. In Nashville ging sie zu Schule und hatte Freunde. Doch sie war gerade erst sechzehn geworden. Sie konnte unmöglich alleine wohnen. Wovon sollte sie sich ernähren, wovon sollte sie leben? Nein das ging keinesfalls. Das Jugendamt würde das schon gar nicht zulassen.  
Doch im Moment wollte Ruby sich darüber keine Gedanken machen. Erst einmal brauchte sie Ruhe. Ein Polizist würde auf jeden Fall über Nacht hier bleiben, um schlimmeres zu verhindern, doch noch war die Wohnung voll. Nach und nach wurde es ruhiger und Ruby rollte sich auf der Couch zusammen und schlief auch gleich darauf ein. Yuma war den ganzen Abend nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen und das tat er auch jetzt noch nicht. Er schien zu spüren, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Seine treuen blauen Augen glitten wachsam durch die Stille. Morgen war auch noch ein Tag und wer weiß was er bringen würde. Doch eine Veränderung war wohl unvermeidlich.

Ruby kam sich sehr verloren vor in dem großen Flughafen von Seattle. Sie war noch nie zuvor allein irgendwo hingeflogen und sie kannte Seattle nicht. In den Händen hielt sie ihre tonnenschweren Koffer und neben ihr trottete lässig ihr silbergrauer Husky.  
Ruby war als einzige bei der Bestattung ihrer Familie anwesend gewesen. Sie hatte alles geerbt, was ihre Eltern und ihre Schwester besessen hatten, doch sie konnte nicht alles mit in ihr neues Leben nehmen. Ein paar Fotoalben, den riesigen Teddy von Emmy und noch andere diverse Habseligkeiten und Familienschmuck hatte sie tatsächlich mitgenommen. Den Rest hatte sie in der alten Wohnung in Nashville zurückgelassen oder verkauft, um es nie wieder sehen zu müssen.  
Da stand sie nun, am Flughafen von Seattle mit all ihrem Besitz in den Händen und ihrem einzigen Freund an der Seite und wartete auf ihren Paten. Und da kam er auch schon. Brian Simmons mit rostbrauer Haut und langen schwarzen, graudurchwirkten Haaren. Er sah wie ein waschechter Indianer aus, und sein Anblick faszinierte Ruby. Er sah sehr freundlich aus und als er und Ruby sich nun endlich trafen, begrüßte er sie mit einer gütigen, rauen Stimme.  
„Guten Tag Ruby. Mensch bist du groß geworden. Als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, warst du so groß wie mein Arm lang ist. Und da ist ja auch Yuma" Er streichelte den Schwanzwedelnden Yuma übers Fell, lächelte Ruby verschmitzt zu und nahm ihr ohne groß nachzufragen ihre Koffer ab.  
Ruby wusste, dass sie unhöflich und grob war, doch mehr als ein trockenes „Hallo Brian.", brachte sie einfach nicht zustande, und gelächelt hatte sie seit dem dreiundzwanzigsten Mai nicht mehr, der Tag an dem der Unfall passierte.  
Ruby hatte keinen Grund zu lächeln und Höflichkeit war ihr in ihrer Situation ziemlich egal. Eine große Leere hatte sich in ihr ausgebreitet, die nichts und niemand zu füllen vermochte. Es war als wäre Rubys Geist mit ihrer Familie in den Tod gegangen. Und es bedarf schon eines Wunders, um ihn wieder zu erwecken. Jede von Rubys Handlungen verlief absolut mechanisch, ohne jegliches Gefühl und Hintergedanken.  
Ruby, Brian und Yuma liefen nebeneinander her, aus der Empfangshalle hinaus und auf Brians Auto zu. Brian verstaute Rubys Koffer, ließ Yuma auf den Rücksitz springen und stieg nach Ruby selbst ein. Ruby bemerkte den mitleidigen Blick von Brian bevor er den Zündschlüssel herumdrehte und somit nicht nur das Auto sondern Rubys neues Leben startete.

* * *

Was denkt ihr?  
Gut?  
Langweilig?  
Soll ich weiterschreiben?  
Lasst mir ein Review da.  
Bitte...?


	2. Chapter 2

Life is what you make it

Rubys Leben nimmt einen dramatischen Wendepunkt als ihre Familie bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kommt. Ihr einziger, noch lebender Verwandter ist ihr Pate Brian Simmons. Ruby muss zu dem Indianer nach La Push ziehen und dort einen Neuanfang wagen.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts außer der Handlung und meiner eigenen Charaktere. Der Rest gehört Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Kapitel 2:

Die Autofahrt verlief schweigend. Kein Wort wurde gesprochen. Ruby verspürte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis sich unterhalten zu wollen. Sie wollte nur nach hause, das war alles. Brian stellte das Radio an, um die drückende Stille wenigstens ein wenig zu übertünchen. Das gelang ihm auch einigermaßen. Bei den sanften Klängen von Eric Claptons Gitarre schloss Ruby ihre Augen und entspannte sich kaum merklich. Als dann noch seine raue Stimme anfing, Tears in heaven zu säuseln, kam Ruby eine Idee. Geld hatte sie im Moment zu Genüge, das wäre also kein Hindernis. Und sie könnte sich dem vollends hingeben, ohne unnötige Gedanken zu verschwenden. Ja, das war eine tolle Idee und Ruby würde noch in dieser Woche ich Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen, das stand fest.

Bei diesem Gedankengang hatte sie gar nicht gemerkt, _was _Eric Clapton da gerade _sang_. Als sie dem Lied lauschte, konnte sie ihre Gefühle und ihren Schmerz nicht länger verbergen. Die Tränen, die sie wochenlang eingesperrt hatte, überfluteten sie geradezu. Brian, der erschrocken ihr geräuschloses Leiden realisierte, wollte schnell das Radio abschalten, doch Ruby hielt seine Hand in der Bewegung auf, als sie sah was er vorhatte. „Nein", bat sie ihn mit tränenerstickter Stimme, „bitte!"

Einen Augenblick lang sah er ihr in die geröteten Augen, seufzte dann, und nickte. „Gut.", sagte er leise.

Yuma, der sich zuvor auf dem Rücksitz zusammengerollt hatte, winselte leise und stupste Rubys Ohr mit seiner kalten Schnauze an. Sie strich ihm über seinen Kopf und kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren, bevor sie sich wieder nach vorn drehte und die Augen schloss. Sekunden später schlief sie mit nassen Wangen ein und Brian deckte sie mit seiner Jacke zu, so gut es beim Autofahren ging. „Armes Ding", murmelte er, bevor er sich wieder ganz der Straße zuwand.

Als Ruby aufwachte, fand sie sich in einem kuscheligen Bett wieder, in einem kleinen, gemütlichen Zimmer, das in einem warmen Licht erleuchtet war. Yuma hatte sich an ihre Seite gekuschelt und war neben ihr eingeschlafen. Sie stand leise auf, um ihn nicht zu wecken und sah sich weiter im Zimmer um. Draußen war es dunkel, es musste also schon Abend, wenn nicht sogar Nacht sein. Hier in La Push konnte man das ja nie so genau wissen.

Das Bett stand an der Wand, links neben der Tür in einer Ecke des Zimmers. In einer anderen ein großer, massiver Schrank aus dunklem Eichenholz. Ein knuddeliger, abgewetzter, orangefarbener Sessel stand neben dem Fenster. Die großen Vorhänge waren zu Seite gezogen worden und gaben den Blick frei auf eine breite, gepolsterte Fensterbank. Am Fenster entlang war eine Lichterkette aufgehängt worden, die die Quelle des sanften Lichtes darstellte. Eine dunkelbraune Fliesdecke war zusammengefaltet in die Sitzecke gelegt worden, zusammen mit ein paar weichen Kissen. Auch ein Bücherregal stand in dem kleinen Zimmer. Es gefiel Ruby. Es war schöner als irgendein großes, kaltes Zimmer, in dem sie verloren gehen konnte. Nein, ein kleines, gemütliches Zimmer war genau richtig. Sie stellte sich vor den großen Standspiegel, der neben dem Schreibtisch stand und sah hinein, einfach um sich zu vergewissern, ob sie noch da war.

Ruby sah schlimm aus. Sie war leichenblass und hatte dunkle Ränder unter den verschlafenen Augen. Ihre feuerroten Haare, die sonst so wild um ihren Kopf wucherten, hingen strähnig und kraftlos herunter und ihre blauen Augen hatten jeglichen Glanz verloren. Das Leben war praktisch aus ihr gewichen. Jede Bewegung wirkte lustlos.

Sie betrachtete sich und schweifte krampfhaft in Erinnerungen. Ihre blauen Augen, es waren die gleichen wie die ihrer Schwester, ihrer besseren Hälfte, wie Ruby sie immer genannt hatte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass niemand Ruby und Emmy hatte auseinander halten können, als Ruby noch genauso blonde Haare hatte, wie ihr Zwilling. Sie hatte sie sich rot gefärbt, weil sie fand, dass es zu ihr passte. Das fließende honigblond hatte zu Emmys glatten Haaren und ihrem anmutigen Gebaren gepasst. Ruby jedoch, war immer die wilde, rebellische der beiden Schwestern gewesen.

Erneut erfüllte sie die Taubheit. In Gedanken an ihre tote Familie kam immer kurz Schmerz auf, der jedoch gleich einer unendlichen Leere wich. Ruby war keine Person, die ihren Gefühlen immer freien Lauf ließ. Sie war in dieser Hinsicht eher zurückhaltend, in ihren eigenen Worten „verkrüppelt". Sie hasste es, wenn man sie weinen sah. So hatte sich die Kälte, der der Schmerz stets wich entwickelt und gesteigert.  
Im Moment war Ruby eher mit einer wandelnden Hülle zu vergleichen, als der stürmischen, leidenschaftlichen Ruby von früher.  
Ruby schloss ihre Augen, atmete einmal tief durch, um auch noch das letzte Körnchen Trübsal aus ihrem Körper zu pusten und legte sich wieder in ihr Bett. Morgen war Montag, ihr erster Schultag an der La Push High. Wie wohl die Leute hier waren. Ruby hoffte, sie mochten alle so herzlich und liebenswert sein wie Brian. Doch wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte, war sie gar nicht so erpicht darauf mit irgendjemandem Kontakte zu knüpfen.  
Sie sollten sie bloß alle in Ruhe lassen. Dann wäre sie zufrieden.

Ruby sprang aufgeschreckt aus dem Bett, als ihr Radiowecker schrill anfing zu singen. Sie hatte jedoch so viel Schwung, dass sie nicht auf den Füßen stehen blieb sondern gleich weiter flog und auf ihrem Hintern landete. Mit zusammengepressten Zähnen rieb sie sich ihr schmerzendes Steißbein und zog sich am Bettgestell hoch, um sich für die Schule fertig zu machen. Sie tapste mit zerzausten Haaren auf nackten Füßen aus ihrem Zimmer, durch den Flur in das Bad, duschte, kämmte sich, putzte sich die Zähne und ging danach, um einiges munterer wieder in ihr Zimmer zurück. Sie nahm ohne groß darauf zu achten, was es war ein Paar Sachen aus ihrem, noch unausgepackten Koffer heraus und zog sich rasch vor dem Spiegel an, schminkte sich rasch und ging dann die Treppe hinunter in die Küche. Brian war scheinbar schon weg, er hatte Ruby jedoch ein paar Käsebrote gemacht bevor er gegangen war. Ruby lächelte stumm in sich hinein und dankte Brian im Stillen für seine Güte. Hastig schlang sie die Brote hinunter, denn sie war schon ein wenig spät dran, dafür, dass sie vor Beginn der ersten Stunde in das Sekretariat musste, um sich anzumelden. Sie schnappte sich ihre Tasche und fragte sich gerade, wie sie eigentlich zur Schule kommen sollte, da sah sie auf der Kommode im Flur einen Zettel, auf dem ein Schlüssel lag.

_Liebe Ruby  
__Das hier ist der Schlüssel zu deinem neuen Auto__  
Ich habe es kürzlich aus zweiter Hand für dich gekauft__  
Ich hoffe du magst es  
Brian_

* * *

Und wie ist es?  
Langweilig?  
Toll?  
Doof?  
Bitte lasst mir was da ...


	3. Chapter 3

Life is what you make it

Rubys Leben nimmt einen dramatischen Wendepunkt als ihre Familie bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kommt. Ihr einziger, noch lebender Verwandter ist ihr Pate Brian Simmons. Ruby muss zu dem Indianer nach La Push ziehen und dort einen Neuanfang wagen.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts außer der Handlung und meiner eigenen Charaktere. Der Rest gehört Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Kapitel 3:

Ruby starrte gebannt auf den Schlüssel. War das sein ernst? Hatte er ihr tatsächlich ein Auto gekauft? Sie zeichnete mit dem Finger das VW-Zeichen am Schlüssel nach, völlig sprachlos. Sie packte ihre Tasche, die sie vor Überraschung hatte fallen lassen, nahm den Schlüssel und trat vor die Haustür. Und da stand er.

Ein wunderhübscher, kleiner, schwarzer VW-Käfer, wie es ihn nirgends schöner gab. Wenn man sich in Autos verlieben könnte, hätte Ruby ihres garantiert auf der Stelle geheiratet, so toll fand sie es. In Gedanken drückte sie Brian gerade in einer halsbrecherischen Umarmung die Luft aus der Lunge. Sie setzte sich in den Wagen, schmiss ihre Tasche auf den Beifahrersitz, legte die CD ihrer Lieblingsrockband ein und startete den Motor. Auf der Fahrt sang sie sich herzzerreißend die Seele aus dem Leib und heulte wie ein Schlosshund, nicht, dass das neu wäre. Seit ihrem Schicksalsschlag kamen ihr fast jedes Mal, da sie Musik hörte ihre Emotionen hoch und überspülten sie. Nur wenn Ruby allein mit ihrer Musik war, konnte sie all ihren gestauten Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen. Sie ging auf in den Klängen der Gitarre und der Gesang erfüllte sie. So fuhr sie auf den Parkplatz ihrer neuen Schule, sah auf die Uhr und fluchte. Sie war nicht zu spät - im Gegenteil, sie war eine halbe Stunde zu früh da. Wie hatte sie das nicht bemerken können?

Ruby sah sich auf dem Schulhof um. Viele Schüler standen schon vor der Schule, denn es war ausnahmsweise einmal ein sonniger Tag in La Push. Mit einem Blick in den Rückspiegel stellte sie fest, dass ihre Augen rot waren vom weinen und ihr Gesicht schwarz vom verlaufenen Make-up. Hastig zog sie ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche und beseitigte alle Heulspuren. Nun wiesen nur noch ihre geröteten Augen darauf hin, dass sie geweint hatte. Ruby hoffte, es möge vielleicht keinem auffallen, versprach sich allerdings nicht viel. Jeder, der Augen im Kopf hatte, würde es sehen. Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und stieg dann aus dem Wagen.

Ruby zog erschreckend viele Blicke auf sich, was sie stark verunsicherte. Starrten die Leute sie an, weil sie komisch aussah oder etwas im Gesicht hatte, oder einfach nur weil sie „die Neue" war? Passte sie nicht rein in die Gesellschaft von La Push? Schon auf den ersten Blick nicht? Hier kannte sich jeder seit dem Sandkasten beim Namen. Als Fremde konnte man sich nur schwer in eine solche Verbundenheit mit einordnen. Das war so etwas wie ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer machte sich Ruby auf, das Sekretariat zu finden, um rechtzeitig zu ihrer ersten Stunde zu kommen. Dabei versuchte sie so gut es ging die neugierigen und wertenden Blicke zu ignorieren, was sich als äußerst schwieriges Unterfangen herausstellte. Logisch. Das Erste was man tut, wenn man einem Menschen begegnet, den man nicht kennt, ist, ihn genaustens zu betrachten und zu versuchen denjenigen zu analysieren. Wie musste Ruby wohl auf die Einwohner des Indianerreservats wirken, mit ihren wilden, feuerroten Haaren, den schwarz lackierten Fingernägeln, schwarzen Klamotten und gleichgültigem Gesichtsausdruck.

Das klingt wohl ein bisschen widersprüchlich, denn wie könnte man nervös sein und sich sorgen um seine Wirkung auf andere machen und gleichzeitig nach außen hin so emotionslos scheinen? Nun, Ruby konnte es. Innerlich, nur innerlich zeigte sie ihre Gefühle, doch andere bekamen sie nie zu sehen. Zumindest nicht in letzter Zeit, zweifellos verständlich.

Wie dem auch sei, Ruby hatte inzwischen das Gebäude betreten und mit Müh und Not das Sekretariat gefunden.

Sie wollte gerade die Türklinke herunter drücken, als die Tür von innen aufgestoßen wurde. Sie knallte Ruby voll gegen den Kopf, die daraufhin rückwärts zu Boden fiel.

„Au!", sagte sie leise und rieb sich ihre schmerzende Stirn. „Oh, hey sorry, das wollte ich nicht. Wirklich."

Als Ruby aufsah, stand ein Monstrum von einem Jungen vor ihr, der sich verlegen den Nacken rieb. Er bot ihr seine Hand an, damit sie aufstehen könnte, doch Ruby ignorierte diese und rappelte sich auf. Schnell sammelte sie noch ihre Schulbücher ein, die bei dem Sturz rings umher auf den Boden zerstreut worden waren.

„Nicht so schlimm...", murmelte sie, schon im gehen, dem Jungen zu und verschwand schnurstracks im Sekretariat.

Als sie wieder herauskam, hatte Ruby den ganzen Arm voller Zettel. Karten, um sich in der Schule zurecht finden zu können, ihren Stundenplan, Zettel, die ihre neuen Lehrer würden ausfüllen müssen.

Mit der Nase im Papier kam sie schließlich zu ihrem richtigen Klassenraum. Sie hatte allerdings so lange suchen müssen, dass die Stunde bereits begonnen hatte. In den Gängen war es still, nur vereinzelt rannten noch Schüler zu ihren Klassenräumen. Ruby straffte noch einmal ihre Schultern, klopfte sachte und trat ein.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie zaghaft zu der aufblickenden Lehrerin. „Verzeihen Sie die Verspätung aber ... ich bin neu hier und ..."

„Wie ist Ihr Name bitte?", fragte Mrs. Wright, Rubys neue Englischlehrerin.

„R...Ruby Feathers Ma'am. Hier, die Sekretärin hat gesagt, Sie sollen das ausfüllen." Sie legte der Lehrerin die Unterlagen auf den Tisch.

Die nickte und deutete auf eine freie Bank, an der Fensterseite des Raumes. Auch Ruby nickte und setzte sich an ihren neuen Platz. All das wurde sehr genau von jedem einzelnen Schüler in diesem Raum beobachtet und man konnte leises Tuscheln hören. Das wurde jedoch schlagartig unterbrochen, als man es erneut klopfen hörte und ein Junge eintrat. Vollkommen wider erwarten und vollkommen dem Klischee entsprechend, war es natürlich der Junge, der Ruby zuvor über den Haufen gerannt hatte. Und wie konnte es anders sein, als dass Ruby sich gerade auf eben dessen Platz gesetzt hatte? Sein Blick schweifte über seinen besetzten Platz und danach über Ruby, die seinen Platz besetzte.

„Mr. Embry Call, Sie sind schon wieder zu spät. Können Sie das erklären?", fragte Mrs. Wright ihn aufbrausend.

„Nein Ma'am, tut mir Leid es wird nicht wieder vorkommen.", verteidigte er sich. „Jaja das sagen Sie jetzt", seufzte Mrs. Wright. Embry Call hielt seine Augen starr auf Ruby gerichtet. „Würden Sie jetzt bitte die Güte besitzen sich zu setzen, damit wir mit dem Unterricht fortfahren können?", fragte Mrs. Wright nun ungeduldig.

„Aber Mrs. Wright, mein Platz ist besetzt."

„Herrgott, dann setzen Sie sich eben daneben aber um Himmelswillen tun Sie's doch endlich!"

Ruby spielte gerade mit dem Gedanken, dass Mrs. Wright wohl kein sehr ausgelasteter Mensch war, als Embry Call sich nun neben sie setzte und schweigend seine Bücher auspackte. Heimlich sah Ruby ihn durch ihren Vorhang aus roten Locken an. Er war, wie schon erwähnt, ein Schrank von einem Jungen. Er war sehr groß, hatte ein wirklich breites Kreuz und war bepackt mit Muskeln. Seine dunkelbraunen Haare waren wohl mal unachtsam abgeschnitten worden, nun aber wieder nachgewachsen, sodass sein Kopf wild aussah und ihm ein paar Strähnen permanent im Gesicht hingen. Er störte sich jedoch scheinbar nicht daran.

„Gut Kinder, weiter im Text. Ihr solltet zu heute Sturmhöhe bis zur Seite........"

Sobald Mrs. Wright angefangen hatte zu sprechen, sah Ruby aus dem Fenster. Dem Unterricht zu folgen interessierte sie nicht und sie hatte Sturmhöhe bereits in ihrer alten Schule lesen müssen. Somit hatte sie nicht viel zu verpassen. So verpasste sie allerdings auch, dass Embry nun an der Reihe war, sie heimlich anzustarren. Er musterte sie von oben bis unten, sah ihren glasigen Blick, der so weit entfernt zu sein schien, sah ihre Hände, die abwesend mit ihren Locken spielten, sah die leicht geröteten Augen - hatte sie etwa geweint?.

„Hey ich wollte mich noch einmal für vorhin entschuldigen", flüsterte er ihr zu. Er verstand nicht, warum er plötzlich das Bedürfnis verspürte, mit ihr zu reden, doch die Worte hatten sich nicht aufhalten lassen, aus seinem Mund zu dringen.

Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm hin und sah ihn stumm und verwundert an. Hatte er sich nicht bereits vorhin entschuldigt? Noch einmal sagte sie leise „Ist schon okay, wirklich das macht nichts." Embry nickte ihr freudig zu. „Gut. Sag mal, willst du denn gar nicht dem Unterricht folgen?", fragte er neugierig. „Wozu?", seufzte Ruby leise. „Das, was Mrs. Wright dort erzählt, interessiert mich ja doch nicht und außerdem habe ich Sturmhöhe schon gelesen."

Ruby verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander und legte die Hände in den Schoß. Sie war drauf und dran wieder aus dem Fenster zu sehen, als Embry sie jedoch antippte. „Hast du vielleicht Lust, dich beim Mittagessen zu mir und meinen Freunden zu setzen?", fragte er und deutete auf einige Jungs, die auch in der Klasse saßen und ebenso groß und muskulös waren wie Embry. Ruby sah sich um. Die Jungen musterten sie mit wachen Blicken, als hätten sie genau gehört, dass Embry gerade über sie gesprochen hatte, doch Ruby störte sich nicht daran. Sorgen, die sie sich womöglich gemacht hatte, ob sie Freunde finden würde oder ob sie sich eingliedern können würde waren von ihr abgefallen, als sie erkannt hatte, dass sie das insgeheim doch nicht wollte. Ruby wollte einfach nicht mehr. Ob nun ein wenig über sie getuschelt würde, war dann auch nicht mehr wichtig. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich ihr Leben zurück, doch das war etwas, das nicht hatte sein sollen. Was soll's? , dachte sie sie sich und bejahte Embrys Angebot. Warum nicht? Was hatte sie denn zu verlieren? Nichts. Ob sie nun allein an einem Tisch saß und Trübsal blies oder zusammen mit drei oder vier überdimensionalen Indianern, machte auch keinen großen Unterschied.

Ruby war ein Rätsel. Nicht nur für Embry, auch Quil und Jacob, die durch ihre scharfen Sinne jedes Wort gehört hatten, konnten sich keinen Reim auf sie machen. „Na das kann ja heiter werden", knurrte Jacob leise und Quil nickte, ihm beipflichtend.

* * *

Toll?  
Doof?  
Bitte ein bisschen feedback ...


	4. Chapter 4

Life is what you make it

Rubys Leben nimmt einen dramatischen Wendepunkt als ihre Familie bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kommt. Ihr einziger, noch lebender Verwandter ist ihr Pate Brian Simmons. Ruby muss zu dem Indianer nach La Push ziehen und dort einen Neuanfang wagen.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts außer der Handlung und meiner eigenen Charaktere. Der Rest gehört Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Kapitel 4:

Ausdruckslos blickte Ruby auf ihr Chili con Carne, umringt von sechs riesigen Indianerjungen. Embry, der in Englisch neben ihr gesessen hatte, die beiden anderen, Quil und Jacob, die ebenfalls in Rubys Kurs gewesen waren, ein älterer Junge, der Paul hieß und letztlich noch ein jüngerer mit Namen Seth. Die braungebrannten Muskelpakete leerten ihre Teller, auf denen zuvor ganze Berge von Essen gelegen hatten, spaßten und lachten. Ruby mittendrin. Ab und zu nickte sie leicht, um zu zeigen, dass sie es mitbekam, wenn jemand sprach oder sie lächelte ganz sacht, um so ihre nicht-wirklich-vorhandene Aufmerksamkeit zu zeigen.

Alles in allem saß sie jedoch wieder nur sprachlos herum und träumte von einer besseren Welt.

Die Jungen waren nun scheinbar, wie auch immer, auf das Thema Schulabschluss gekommen und fragten der Reihe nach, wessen Eltern was für ihre Söhne für das Beste hielten. Der namens Jacob, auch Jake genannt erzählte gerade lässig „...ich werde wahrscheinlich hier in La Push bleiben und mir einen Job suchen. Mein Dad hat bestimmt nichts dagegen." Dann, aus einem Ruby unbekannten Grund, grinste er bedeutungsvoll in die Runde. Die anderen schienen zu wissen warum. Ruby kümmerte es nicht. Viel wichtiger war jetzt, dass Jacob der letzte war, der gesprochen hatte und nun alle erwartungsvoll sie anstarrten.

In ihrem Hals bildete sich ein Kloß, der sie am sprechen hinderte. Sie schluckte heftig. Warum sollte sie über ihre Zukunft bescheid wissen, wenn sie noch nicht einmal mit der Gegenwart zurechtkam?

Immer noch schienen die Jungen zu warten, dass Ruby endlich anfing zu erzählen. Sie überwand sich, legte eine ausdruckslose, ungerührte Mine auf und fing an.

„Ich weiß nicht was Brian von mir erwartet. Ich denke ich werde erst einmal den Abschluss machen und dann weitersehen."

„Brian?", fragte Paul verwundert. „Du wohnst bei Brian Simmons? Soweit ich weiß hat Brian doch gar keine Tochter. Verstehst du dich mit deinen Eltern nicht, oder warum lebst du bei ihm?"

Oh man, dachte Ruby. Sie hätte Brian nicht erwähnen sollen. Es war doch klar gewesen, dass nachgefragt werden würde. Nun musste sie es erzählen.

„Was soll's", flüsterte Ruby leise für sich.

Früher oder später würden es sowieso alle wissen und wenn es soweit war, würde sie sich nicht nur abschätzende und fragende Blicke einheimsen, sondern zusätzlich auch noch mitleidige. Das war das letzte, was sie wollte.

Als Ruby sich umsah, blickte sie in fünf ratlose Gesichter, die sich gegenseitig fragend ansahen und abwechselnd mit den Schultern zuckten. „Brian ist mein Pate.", sagte Ruby leise. Das war aber auch schon alles, was sie dazu zu sagen hatte. Sie wollte den anderen nicht sagen, was ihr widerfahren war. Das würde es nur noch endgültiger machen. Die Jungen sahen sie an, als erwarteten sie mehr. Als Rubys Mund jedoch verschlossen Blieb, waren sie des Wartens schnell überdrüssig und sie begannen von neuem sich zu unterhalten.

Da kam Ruby ein Gedanke.

„Hey Jungs", fragte sie zaghaft und alle Gespräche verstummten abrupt und fünf Gesichter schossen herum. Ruby schluckte und zwang sich weiterzusprechen. Sie war ja so menschenscheu geworden. „Ich habe jetzt Sport, könnt ihr mir zeigen wo die Turnhalle ist? Ich habe wirklich keine Lust immer mit der Nase in einer Karte herumzulaufen."

Die Jungen sahen sich der Reihe nach an, dann sahen sie zu Ruby und grinsten spitzbübisch.

Die großen, muskelbepackten Jungen führten sie nicht nur zur Turnhalle, nein, seit dem Mittagessen war Ruby ständig flankiert von sechs riesigen Bodyguards. Sie wichen ihr nicht mehr von der Seite, schwänzten wahrscheinlich sogar teilweise den Unterricht, nur um um Ruby herum zu sein und untereinander Witze zu reißen. Kein Wunder, dass solch ein Aufmarsch Aufsehen erregte. Von überall erntete Ruby verwunderte, neugierige, aber auch bewundernde Blicke, denn es kam nicht oft vor, dass die coolste Clique der Schule auf einmal ein neues Mitglied aufnahm, und schon gar kein Mädchen.

Ruby dachte sich ihren Teil. Es störte sie nicht im Geringsten eine lustige Gesellschaft zu haben. Da musste sie wenigstens nicht über sich selbst nachdenken, sondern konnte gedankenlos den Gesprächen der anderen lauschen. Sie verlor allerdings nicht ein Wort. Ruby ließ sich stumm auf das Spiel ein, auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich keine andere Wahl gehabt hätte.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bitte entschuldigt ihr Lieben, dass ich so lange nicht geschrieben habe, aber bei mir geht es im Moment drunter und drüber. Ich verbringe gerade ein Austauschjahr in Texas, USA und bin wirklich jeden Tag busy. Da kommt man nicht zu viel anderem. (wie zum Beispiel an Fanfics weiterzuschreiben) Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir und bleibt trotzdem weiterhin an der Fanfiction dran.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen,  
Jerry_

* * *

Kapitel 5:

Große, treue Augen blickten durch das Gestrüpp auf das kleine Haus. Der Herr dieses Hauses, der Familienvater, wenn man es so sagen konnte, war noch nicht zu hause. Nur der rothaarige Lockenschopf saß in seinem Zimmer, das Fenster weit geöffnet, um die Sonnenstrahlen, die so selten einmal die Wolkendecke durchbrachen, zu genießen und in sein Zimmer zu holen.

Embry war Ruby auf dem Nachhauseweg gefolgt.

Das Mädchen faszinierte ihn. Eine unglaublich traurige Aura umgab sie. Das hatte er schon mitbekommen, als er sie vorhin in der Schule beobachtet hatte, wie sie sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster geschaut hatte. Sie war so anders als jedes Mädchen, das er bisher kennen gelernt hatte. Die meisten Mädchen waren von ihm und dem Rest des Rudels hingerissen und kicherten unentwegt wenn man sich einmal mit ihnen abgab. Es war unerträglich. Das war wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum das Rudel sich nicht, beziehungsweise kaum mit Mädchen herumschlug, Leah einmal ausgenommen. Aber Ruby war nicht wie die anderen Mädchen. Sie war auch nicht wie Emily, Kim, Rachel oder Claire. Sie war so anders, so hilflos und zerbrechlich. So traurig und allein.  
Embry wüsste zu gern, was die kleine Ruby auf dem Herzen hatte. Er brannte darauf, mehr von ihr zu erfahren. Deshalb war er ihr heute hinterhergelaufen. Nicht weil er sie unglaublich hübsch oder charismatisch fand. Und sie wirkte auch auf keinste Weise anziehend auf ihn. Pf. Die Jungs sollten ruhig erzählen. Embry wusste für sich, dass es ja doch nur Gerede war. Oder? Attraktiv war sie ja, freundlich auch, nur sehr verschlossen und traurig. Nein ein so großer Trauerkloß war nichts für ihn. Und er kannte sie ja auch erst seit heute morgen. Doch andererseits...

Ausreden über Ausreden und Tonnen von Gedanken schwirrten durch Embrys Kopf. Er war zusammen mit Jake und Leah der Einzige Wolf, der sich noch nicht geprägt hatte. Vielleicht hoffte er, seine Seelenverwandte in Ruby gefunden zu haben. Doch eine so starke Anziehungskraft, wie die, die die Jungs beschrieben hatten, fühlte er gar nicht. Er glaubte nur Mitleid zu empfinden. Das war alles. Vielleicht sollte er sich mit Ruby anfreunden und es dabei belassen. Wahrscheinlich würde sich eh herausstellen, dass sie genauso war, wie die anderen Kichererbsen, Schreihälse und Klammeraffen.  
Und mit diesem enttäuschenden Gedanken sprang der riesenhafte Wolf ins Dickicht zurück.

Ruby trat ans Fenster und schaute misstrauisch ins Gebüsch unter ihrem Fenster. Sie hätte schwören können gehört zu haben, wie die Zweige der Büsche geraschelt hatten. Doch als sie nachsah, konnte sie nichts ausmachen. „Wahrscheinlich nur ein Karnickel, das jetzt zu seiner Familie hopst", murmelte sie missmutig, schloss das Fenster, da es inzwischen kühl wurde und legte sich wieder auf ihr Bett, wo ihre Hausaufgaben ausgebreitet dalagen. Sie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, doch ihre Gedanken schweiften immer häufiger ab. Die schalkhaften Jungen aus ihrer Schule geisterten in ihrem Kopf umher. Ruby fand sie ein wenig merkwürdig. Manchmal schienen sie sich ohne Worte, nur durch bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu verstehen und sie gingen miteinander um, als wären sie allesamt Brüder. Sie waren wie eine große, glückliche Familie und Ruby war einfach so hineingeplatzt. Obwohl, sie hatte ja nicht darum gebeten. Embry hatte sie gefragt, ob sie zusammen zu Mittag essen würden und nicht umgekehrt.

Ruby mochte sich zwar einreden, es hätte keinen Unterschied gemacht aber insgeheim war sie doch froh, dass sie nicht allein hatte herumsitzen müssen. Sie war zwar nicht sehr gesprächig gewesen aber sie hatte den Gesprächen der Jungen gelauscht und sich einen groben Überblick über sie verschafft.

Seth, der jüngste schien ein sehr fürsorglicher und sozialer Mensch zu sein, scheinbar war er der sensibelste der fünf. Paul war ein sehr aufbrausender, stürmischer Charakter und schien sich des Öfteren auch einmal zu prügeln. Jake, Quil und Embry waren wohl noch besser miteinander befreundet, als es alle fünf sowieso schon waren und Jake hatte wohl permanenten Liebeskummer oder so etwas Ähnliches. Jedenfalls trauerte er irgendeiner Bella hinterher, die sich wohl anstatt für Jake, für so einen reichen Schnösel entschieden hatte. Tja. Man kann eben im Leben nicht alles haben, dachte Ruby so bei sich und lachte trocken auf.

So sehr sie sich auch bemühte, das permanente Ziehen in der Brust wollte nicht verschwinden. Der Schmerz war allgegenwärtig.

Ihr Hals schmerzte als sie mühsam versuchte ihre erneut aufkommenden Tränen herunterzuschlucken. „Sei nicht so eine verdammte Heulsuse!", schalt sie sich selbst. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich wieder an ihre Hausaufgaben. Wenn sie schon sozial verkümmerte und im Unterricht nicht aufpasste wollte sie wenigstens ihre Hausaufgaben richtig machen.

Wenig müde machte sich Ruby, nachdem sie ihre Hausaufgaben beendet hatte auf ins Badezimmer und stieg in die Dusche. Das heiße Wasser war wunderbar entspannend und Ruby atmete tief den Wasserdampf ein, der emporstieg und das Badezimmer vernebelte. Sie hörte das Schloss unten klicken und registrierte, dass Brian nach hause gekommen war. Doch das störte Ruby in ihrer Situation wenig. Sie genoss das heiße Wasser, schloss die Augen und begann zu träumen.

_Ruby öffnete die Augen und befand sich plötzlich nicht mehr in ihrem kleinen Badezimmer, oben in Brians Haus. Nein, sie stand auf einer verschneiten Lichtung, irgendwo im Nirgendwo. Man konnte ringsherum nichts erkennen- keinen Baum, kein Haus, nicht einmal einen kleinen Hügel. Es war einfach nur eine riesige weiße Fläche. Vom Himmel rieselten leise Millionen von Schneeflocken. Doch für Ruby sahen sie nicht, wie sonst immer, aus wie kleine weiße Punkte sondern wie tausende und abertausende Kristalle, einer schöner als der andere. Vor Kälte hätte sie eigentlich zittern müssen, doch der Schnee war nicht kalt. Er hatte nicht einmal eine richtige Temperatur. Ruby fühlte weder kalt noch heiß, sie war einfach nur da._ _Überrascht blickte sie auf, als sie einen Schatten durch das Schneetreiben langsam auf sich zukommen sah. Der zierliche Körper und honigblonde Locken wurden langsam erkennbar und in Ruby regte sich das Grauen. Ein Schauer lief ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. _

„_Nein", flüsterte sie. „Das kann nicht sein! Du bist tot! Nein!"  
Schön und schrecklich wie ein kalter Engel, die blonden Locken sanft um ihr Gesicht geschlungen und in einem Kleid,so weiß wie der Schnee, stand Emmy vor ihr. _

„_Nein, bitte! Mach es nicht schwerer als es schon ist, bitte!"_

_Aus Rubys Augen quollen die Tränen hervor, die sie die ganze Zeit hatte zurückhalten müssen. Sturzbäche rannen über ihre Wangen und sie schluchzte laut auf. Sie konnte dem Anblick ihrer wunderschönen Schwester nicht länger standhalten und sank auf ihre Knie. Ihr Körper wurde taub._

„_WARUM!", schrie sie in den Himmel hinauf, doch sie erhielt nie eine Antwort. Eine zarte Hand legte sich unter Rubys Kinn und hob es an. Ruby sah auf zu ihrer Schwester, die ihr selbst so ähnlich sah. „Emmys Schatten blieb stumm, hatte keine Worte des Trosts für Ruby. Sie sah ihr nur tief in die Augen mit ihren eigenen tiefblauen, die alles Leid der Welt wiederzuspiegeln schienen. _

_Plötzlich erhob sich ein tosender Wind und der Schnee, in dem Ruby zu ihrer Schwester Füßen kniete, wurde eiskalt. Schneeflocken zerrten an den blonden Locken ihrer Schwester und sie verschwamm allmählich mit dem Sturm um sie herum. Der Griff um Rubys Kinn ließ nach._

„_EMMY!", schrie Ruby. „Nein, bitte verlass mich nicht noch einmal. Bitte! Emmy! Bitte, bleib!" Doch Emmys Augen blickten nur noch einmal traurig in ihre eigenen, bevor sie ganz verschwand. _

„_NEIN! EMMY, KOMM ZURÜCK! BITTE, ICH BRAUCHE DICH! BITTE EMMY! EMMY! VERLASS MICH NICHT EMMY! KOMM ZURÜCK!"_

_Ruby schrie ihre Seele aus dem Leib und fiel schluchzend in den Schnee, taub für die eisige Kälte um sie herum._

* * *

Was denkt ihr?  
Lohnt es sich überhaupt noch weiter zu schreiben?  
Bitte gebt mir ein bisschen feedback.

Eure Jerry


End file.
